


Why so blind?

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Series: GoT7AlphaXOmega [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crushes, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Why the fuck are they so blind? said Jackson-Gaga, language!! said Mark ,rubbing his belly.-I am sorry baby, said Jackson rubbing his nape. Besides our daughter is too young she can't understand the world fuck.Mark gave him a punch in the stomach as an answer, glaring at him.-Ok, ok I will not say it again, rubbing his stomach.-Jackson-hyung is right, they are blind. Blind and hopeless, said Youngjae drinking his beer.-They are acting more like a married couple than you hyungs, said Bambam with his mouth full.-Me and Bambam realized our feelings for one another and we started dating, why don’t they? said Yugyeom.-Because they think that the feelings are not mutual, that’s why. Jinyoung thinks that Jaebum loves him as a brother, said Mark with a sad smile.-The leader believes the same thing, said Jackson, kissing the top of Mark’s head. We need to get involved and help them. We let them deal with it alone for many years and there was no progress. It makes me mad.





	Why so blind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!!  
> New entry here!!  
> First time writing bxb smut.  
> I hope is not too bad. English is not my mother language so be kind to me Q-Q  
> This story has been in my head for so long, I had to write it.

Jaebum and Jinyoung have been friends since they wore diapers. Even though they have to completely different personalities they kinda completed each other. Jaebum was a little older than Jinyoung but age difference didn’t seem to be a problem between those two. Their parents were also best friends; they were watching how the two boys took care of one another and really wanted them to become mates. And fate seemed to respond to their wishes, because Jinyoung was proclaimed as an Omega and Jaebum as an Alpha.

Jaebum, since he was older, was proclaimed Alpha first and Jinyoung saw how the Alpha matured. His face became more prominent, and his jaw line more sharp. His clothing choices changed also, there were more black t-shirts, tight-fitting jeans with holes and leather jackets. His black hair was always slicked back and he always wore ear piercings.

‘’He looks more than a kpop idol than a music producer” Jinyoung always thought.

Many years have passed and the boys reached their late twenties. Jaebum was working as a music producer along with a very loud Alpha, Jackson Wang. They knew each other since they were in college and become best friends. Many other Alphas were hanging out with them, like Kim Namjoon and Park Chanyeol, brought by the one and only social butterfly, Jackson Wang. Now they work in different music industries, yet they still keep in touch, sometimes going for soju or beer.

Jinyoung became a literature editor and usually worked from home. He decided to become an independent person since he went to college, going against his parents, who wished to live with a roommate because he was an omega. He loved living alone and doing what he wants. But when he finished college and got a job, he started getting lonely; he wanted a mate, someone to look after him. Then he realized that the perfect Alpha for him was Jaebum.

 Some people took advantage of him living alone, and that people were the other members of the pack. When they were older, Jaebum started making a pack. The first members of the pack were Jinyoung and Jackson. Jackson then brought his mate, Mark, a very kind and quiet person, to join the pack. Mark became friends with Jinyoung in a heartbeat. At first Jaebum and Jinyoung were curious how these two were mates, but then they saw how inseparable they were .Mark then brought his coworker, a smiling sunshine and a beta, Youngjae. They both worked as owners at a pet shop. Youngjae was a very soft and kind person; Jinyoung always had a soft spot for him, treating him like a parent.

Lastly, Youngjae brought his two best friends, Yugyeom and Bambam. Yugyeom was an Alpha majoring in dancing and Bambam was Omega, studying to be a fashion designer. Those two were the youngest and the noisiest. They always caused trouble and a hard time to Jaebum. When all seven pack members were gathered, they decided to make Jaebum their pack Alpha and agreed that he was the best for that position.

Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam thought that Jinyoung was their lead Omega.  Jinyoung always denied, saying that all Omegas are born to be caring and mother like; he was no different than Mark and always ended the discussion. The four members could see that he was the only omega who could calm down the leader when he was upset of angry and was a first one to help when a member was in distress. They thought that those two were dumbasses, they clearly loved each other, and they decided to help them see that they are destined to be mates. An event solidified their decision and started their plan.

They were at Jinyoung’s place, it was their weekly gathering. They were eating fried chicken and drinking beer. It was raining outside and Jaebum came in soaking wet, having forgotten his umbrella. Everyone could see how frustrated Jinyoung became when Jaebum combed his hair trying to brush away the water droplets. After that he rushed Jaebum in, scolding him for not taking his umbrella and telling him to go have a hot shower immediately or he was going to be sick. Jaebum gave him a small and fond smile and went to have a shower, without protesting. When he returned, he was wearing some pjs. Sometimes he is too tired to go at his place and stays overnight at Jinyoung’s place because it is a few minutes’ walk from his studio. So he has brought some pajamas and toiletries to always be there if he stays overnight.

He sat on the sofa next to Jinyoung, as always, with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his neck. He grabbed a piece of chicken and started to eat. Jinyoung shook his head, took the towel from his neck and started to dry his hair. He felt four pair of eyes on his back but he didn’t care.

-Hyung, you need to dry your hair first, you are going to catch a cold, don’t worry we have plenty of chicken and I have also ordered you some ddeokbokki since you told me you wanted some.

-It’s okay Jinyoungie, I am strong as a bull and I don’t catch a cold so easily, said Jaebum smirking at the Omega.

-Nonsense, everyone catches a cold in this weather. You are staying over tonight, as far as I know you don’t have any work tomorrow and I am sure Nora can stay alone for one day, besides you always have her bowl full of food, said Jinyoung with a small blush on his cheeks reacting to the nickname.

Jaebum turned to the other four members who were quietly looking at the pair. Jackson was smirking at them, Mark had lifted his eyebrows in amazement and the maknae line had smiles on their faces.

-Guys maybe you should stay here as well, the roads are flooded. I doubt that you will be able to drive yourselves home, he said.

\- I agree with Jaebum-hyung, I won’t let you drive you home; there is plenty of space for you guys. Younjae, Bambam and Yugyeom can sleep in the living room and Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung can take the guest room, said Jinyoung not lifting his eyes from his task.

-We will be fine, we will leave when the storm dies down, Jackson responded.

-We don’t mind going home late, after all Lion is at Jackson’s parents for the weekend, said Mark referring to their 3 year-old son.

-Youngjae can stay at our dorm, since he leaves far away. We will leave when the storms done as well, said Yugyeom and Bambam nodded his head in agreement.

-Mark-hyung you have to go to bed early, you have to give your back some rest, besides you are due in a month. Also the weather forcast said that it is going to have a storm all night ,said Jinyoung looking at Mark’s pregnant belly.

-Yien, I think Jinyoung is right, we can let you sit for long, think of our daughter, said Jackson rubbing Mark’s belly with pleading eyes.

-Okay, we will stay here, said Mark. Jackson gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you.

Jinyoung turned to the maknae line.

-Come on guys, stay here, it is not a trouble, we are a pack after all, in the morning we can have a big breakfast like we used to, he said with a pout.

-Ok, we will stay, don’t do this pout, you know this is my weakness, said Youngjae smiling.

-But we get to eat your amazing pancakes for breakfast, said cheekily Yugyeom.

-With fruit and chocolate, added Bambam.

-Ok brats, we will have pancakes for breakfast, agreed with a sigh Jinyoung. He got used to their childlike antics.

-Where are you going to sleep leader? You are used to sleep in the guest room, said Mark rubbing his belly. Mark knew the answer but he wanted to see his best friend red as a tomato.

-I will sleep at Jinyoung’s; his bed is big so we will sleep together. Jinyoung paused drying Jaebum’s hair and stared at him.

-Do you mind Jinyoungie? Besides we used to sleep together when we were little, Jaebum continued.

-I don’t mind, said Jinyoung in a heartbeat. He took the towel and combed Jaebum’s hair with his fingers. They are dry enough so you can eat now, I am going to make the bed in the guest room and bring some blankets and pillows for the maknaes, he added and disappeared in the corridor.

-I am going to get a beer, said Jaebum and went to the kitchen.

-I haven’t seen Jinyoung-hyung move so fast, commented Youngjae.

Mark and Jackson laughed, cuddling with each other.

-Only Jaebum can make him move that fast, said Mark putting his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

-Why the fuck are they so blind? said Jackson

-Gaga, language!! said Mark ,rubbing his belly.

-I am sorry baby, said Jackson rubbing his nape. Besides our daughter is too young she can't understand the world fuck.

Mark gave him a punch in the stomach as an answer, glaring at him.

-Ok, ok I will not say it again, rubbing his stomach.

-Jackson-hyung is right, they are blind. Blind and hopeless, said Youngjae drinking his beer.

-They are acting more like a married couple than you hyungs, said Bambam with his mouth full.

-Me and Bambam realized our feelings for one another and we started dating, why don’t they? said Yugyeom.

-Because they think that the feelings are not mutual, that’s why. Jinyoung thinks that Jaebum loves him as a brother, said Mark with a sad smile.

-The leader believes the same thing, said Jackson, kissing the top of Mark’s head. We need to get involved and help them. We let them deal with it alone for many years and there was no progress. It makes me mad.

-Plus, there is a lot of sexual tension, continued Youngjae. Do you remember when Jaebum-hyung came in the living room, in our last meeting, shirtless from the shower? Jinyoung-hyung was literally drooling.

-Or at Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung’s wedding, where Jinyoung-hyung wore a navy blue suit and Jaebum-hyung was staring at his ass all the time. He tried to be subtle but he really wasn’t, added Bambam with a laugh.

-I remember that night, many Alphas tried to flirt with him, only to be scared away by the leader, looking at them like he wants to kill them, completed Youngjae.

-That’s why no one of the Alphas that approached him called him? Asked Mark shocked. He was very sad believing that he wasn’t the ideal type of Omega to mate.

-Well he is the ideal type for one Alpha, Jaebum-hyung, that’s for sure. That’s why we have to take drastic measures and get them together, answered Jackson.

The four of them nodded their heads in agreement.

That moment Jaebum and Jinyoung returned together carrying blankets and pillows. Jaebum must have went and helped Jinyoung.

-What were you guys talking about? asked Jinyoung.

-We were telling the maknaes how hard pregnancy is and reminded them to use protection if they don’t want to have kids early, lied Mark with a smile. Do you understand guys?

-Yes, we do, said the maknae line, huge smiles on their faces.

Jinyoung stared at them curiously, but didn’t say a thing.

-Since we solved this problem, let’s make a toast, shall we? said Jackson lifting his beer.

The matchmaking plan was on.

\---------------------------------------///---------------------------------------------------

The next day, the four of them were in the kitchen eating breakfast, Jaebum and Jackson hadn’t woken up yet. Jinyoung and Mark told the others to let them rest, since it is the weekend and they hadn’t slept that much in the week.

-Jinyoung, when your heat starts? asked Mark munching his pancake.

-In two weeks hyung, answered Jinyoung drinking his coffee.

-Are you going to have someone to help you this time?

-No hyung, I am going to take suppressants again.

-Why, you are a single unmated omega, don’t you want to mate and have children? You will never find your mate if you don’t look, said Yugyeom raising his eyebrow.

-Maybe he has already found his mate and he won’t tell us, said Jackson walking in. He sat down next to Mark, giving him a kiss as a greeting.

Jinyoung continued to drink his coffee, trying to hide his blush behind the cup.

-Tell us hyung, who is the guy you are interested in? said Youngjae with a smile.

-Well I think it’s time for our leader to wake up, don’t you think? said Jinyoung changing the topic. I am going to go and wake him up, said as he left the kitchen.

The remaining four looked at each other laughing.

-Every time he is even faster, said Yugyeom.

-Well guys, me and Jackson thought about it and we decided that there is a way those idiots get together, said Mark feeding Jackson a strawberry.

-What’s the plan? said Bambam curiously.

-We are going to the university reunion the other weekend and Jinyoung will certainly meet some alphas there, answered Mark.

-Jinyoung was a heartthrob in his university days, said Jackson.

-But Jinyoung said he didn’t want a mate, debated Yugyeom.

-That’s not the point, leader is going to get jealous, said Jackson and it will wake up his territorial instinct.

-Ok, but we have to make Jinyoung-hyung very sexy to make Jaebum-hyung horny, it will affect him more and he will finally realize that he has to make a move, suggested Youngjae. We have to wake up his alpha nature like Jackson-hyung said.

Jackson and Mark nodded in agreement.

-Bambam will take care of Jinyoung’s outfit, said Yugyeom putting his hand around Bambam’s shoulders.

-Yes, he will be a whole meal when I am done with him, added Bambam with a sly smile.

-Then it is settled, said Jackson smiling and continued to eat.

\--------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------

Jinyoung opened his bedroom door slowly, trying not to wake Jaebum up. Jaebum’s smell filled his nostrils. Chilly and cinnamon. He didn’t admit it to himself but he really liked his scent, it made him frustrated.

The Alpha was lying on his back snoring silently. His blouse was lift up a little and you could see some of the abs and his V line peaking through. Jinyoung’s throat started to get dry. He decided to wake Jaebum up before the leader smelled his arousal. He sat down next to the sleeping man and started to comb the leader’s hair. The Alpha stared to stir a little but didn’t open his eyes. Jinyoung couldn’t resist touching, the black strands were very soft.

-Jaebum-hyung is time to have breakfast, wake up, the pack is already eating, he said with a soft voice.

Jaebum opened his eyes halfway, looking like a sleepy cat, Jinyoung almost cooed at the sight.

-What time is it? he asked with a raspy voice, shaking Jinyoung’s insides.

-11 o’clock.

-That late?

-Yes, I told the rest not to wake you and Jackson up early, since you two didn’t slept much last week.

-You are always so thoughtful, Jinyoungie, said Jaebum with a soft smile.

The Omega’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment.

-You are so cute when you are frustrated, like a cat, said Jaebum out of the blue.

Jinyoung stared at him in astonishment, saying nothing. Jaebum have never called him cute. He swore he saw a light pink ghosting his Alphas cheeks.

Jaebum coughed to hide his embarrassment and got up. He murmured something about washing his face and closed the bedroom door.

Jinyoung was absent minded for the rest of the day.

\------------------------------------------//////////-----------------------------------------

The next week, Jaebum and Jackson were meeting their other friends from college, Kim Namjoon and Park Chanyeol. Jackson let and an unmanly loud scream, turning everyone deaf, and hug their two friends, scolding them for disappearing for so long.

They sat down and started talking like they met each other every day.

-Me and Baekhyung are engaged, said Chanyeol with a smile on his face.

Jackson let a shrill again, and hugged Chanyeol.

-Way to go man!!Took you long enough!! he said smiling.

-Well you got married very fast Jackson, Chanyeol is getting married the right time. You got married after six months of dating, said Namjoon teased him.

-I knew Markimoo was my mate, why would I had to wait?

The other three rolled their eyes, tired to hear the same answer again and again.

-Actually, Baekkie got pregnant so I realized that it was high time I proposed.

-Congratulations Chanyeol- hyung, said Jaebum smiling.

-Thanks.

-What are you expecting? asked Namjoon.

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

-Twins, two boys.

-That’s great hyung, said Namjoon, actually..he paused for a second and gave the rest a smile, his dimples showing.

Jackson’s eyes became wide connecting the two dots.

-YOU GUYS ARE EXPECTING TOO? JIN-HYUNG IS PREGNANT? he screamed.

-Dude calm yourself, said Namjoon laughing, but yes, Jin is pregnant.

-YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR AGES? AND NOW YOU ARE FINALLY EXPECTING! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN? said Jackson hugging Namjoon. Many other customers turned to look at him annoyed, but he didn’t care.

-Do you know what the gender is? said Jackson while hugging him.

-Not yet, but Jin went to the doctor’s today so we are going to have the answer soon, he answered.

-Please send us in the group chat, when you learn, said Chanyeol.

-Will do, agreed Namjoon.

-What about the rest of your pack, Namjoonah, what are they doing?

-Well, Taehyung and Jungkook are dating, took them long enough, J-hope found his mate, and Jimin and Yoongi are getting married next winter.

-That’s really great news!! said Jaebum.

-How is Jooheon doing, Jackson? asked Namjoon drinking his coffee.

-He finally got the guts to ask Minhyuk out. He has beem crushing on him for years. He will be coming to our next meeting and tell us details. **I** will make him tell us details. He has been telling me for his unrequited crush for years, I swear my ear got sweaty listening to him.

-How about you Jaebum, finally found someone you like? said Chanyeol.

-I think Jaebum has already someone he likes, said Namjoon smiling. Jin knows as well.

Jaebum looked at him astonished.

 _“How could he possibly know?”_ he thought.

-Don’t be so surprised JB, everybody can see that you have eyes for Jinyoung. You were ready to kill every Alpha who tried to approach him at Jackson and Mark’s wedding, added Chanyeol.

-I don’t know guys, he really is very special to me, but I think he only sees me as a big brother, a friend. We have known each other since we wore diapers, JB sighed.

-No JB-hyung, he doesn’t see you as a brother, he sees you as an Alpha. He blushes every time you tease him and drops everything when you need help. He is the only one who can calm you when you are upset and his eyes sparkle when you smile to him. He loves you, said Jackson with determination.

-He is an omega, he is born to be mother like and he acts like this with the rest of the pack. Jinyoungie is always shy when we tease him, he isn’t only shy to me.

-You and Jinyoung remind me when Jin and I were younger, started Namjoon; we used to be like that, thinking that we saw each other as a pack member. I just couldn’t make a move, I thought that it will ruin our friendship; things will get awkward between us. Years have passed, I was graduating from college, Jin was working at a bakery. In the evening, I went there to take him home, to have an opportunity to talk to him alone. I was getting tired of running away and leaving in doubt. I wanted to learn the truth, even if it hurt me, to move on. When I went there I saw Jin with a guy outside the bakery. He was his boss, an Alpha. Jin was asking why he didn’t take the position as the second co-owner, like he promised him. The Alpha snarled and told him that he will never let an Omega like him take this position, because he wasn’t born to become a chief. Jin argued with him, reminding him that he was the one with the patisserie skills, and the reason why more people were coming. You see, my baby doesn’t like when things are not fair, especially when it comes to Omegas. Anyways, his boss became furious telling him that the only way to become a co-owner is to become his mate ,fuck him so hard that he is going to get pregnant with his pups. Jin started to cry, afraid of the Alpha, looking so venerable and the Alpha smiled, saying that his crying face turned him on. Then when he started to close the distance between him, something inside me snapped. I rushed in, pulled the Alpha away from Jin and give him a good punch on the face. My eyes have turned red, and I was ready to punch him again and again for making my omega cry, but Jin put his hand on my face and told me to stop, it wasn’t worth it. He smiled at me and told me that he already quitted from his position so it was no use. The tears were still streaming down on his face. It pained me to see him like this. His boss started to shout at me but I didn’t care. I pulled Jin and started to run away from there, when we reached the nearby park, we took a breather and I hugged him. “You don’t deserve this, I told him, you are an excellent baker and an amazing omega” and I gave him a kiss on the lips. I wanted to give him a kiss to shield him from his asshole boss. I told him that I love him, and I am not going to let him be treated like that ever again. Jin gave me a smile and told me “Took you long enough to realize it, pabo”. With a helping hand from Suho, a friend of mine who is a lawyer, we filled a lawsuit against his boss. Then he informed us that we weren’t the only ones who filled against his boss, Kyungsoo, a member of his pack, also an omega who worked there, accused him too. So the bakery closed and everyone learn about his abusive behavior.

 What I am trying to say is, Jinyoung maybe get tired of waiting for you and move on. He may find another alpha and you might snap. He will be close to any Alpha, not necessary his love interest, and you might snap.

-Tell me about it, I saw Baekkie with an Alpha and I thought he was dating him, when we weren’t together. I was ready to approach them and tell the Alpha off, then I heard Baekkie calling him cousin. I was so embarrassed; I was going to attack his cousin, Chanyeol said.

-You better tell him leader and fast, or your will attack every Alpha he approaches, said Jackson sipping his latte.

\------------------------------------------////////////---------------------------------------

The fated day had come, the day when Jaebum and Jinyoung would finally confess to each other. Or so the rest of the pack thought. The university reunion.

The Omegas have gathered at Jinyoung’s place to help him dress up, or better to make him hot enough for Jaebum to finally snap or claim him as his.

-Guys why it is so important to dress up? As far as I know the reunion will be hosted in a quiet bar. I will just put some trousers and a sweater.

-No hyung, you are going to dress up more. You are going to meet some Alphas and Betas who were interested to you back in university, and who knows someone of them might be your mate. You need to look sexy, said Bambam rummaging through Jinyoung’s closet.

-Bambam is right, there are will be many heartthrobs there, and you used to be popular so you have to look your best. After all you are single as a pringle and you need to find a mate, said Mark rubbing his belly. The baby was very lively today.

Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head.

-Hyung, I told you I don’t need a mate.

-Ok, at least dress yourself up, you are a handsome omega, hyung, said Bambam taking out a shirt from Jinyoung’s closet. It was a black blouse with see-through sleeves. Go on, try this, he continued.

Mark decided to take more drastic measures to finally make Jinyoung put something sexy. And that plan was jealousy.

-Many people are going to be there, Namjoon with his pack, Chanyeol’s pack, Jooheon’s pack, Yonguuk’s pack.

-Ohh Youngjae, is going to be there? Jaebum-hyung is going to be so excited, said Bambam following Mark’s plan.

-Well, they used to hang out together, said Mark. They went to some dates together, Jackson told me. Mark looked at Jinyoung who suddenly became quite.

-Jinyoung is everything ok? he said, as if he didn’t know the answer.

-Everything is fine, hyung. I just spaced out a bit. I was thinking, you guys are right, I am a single omega, I have dress up a bit, he said smiling. The smile didn’t quite reach his ears.

Mark knew that Youngjae was a sensitive subject for Jinyoung. When JB was hanging out with him, Jinyoung was so sad and a complete wreck. Mark was always there comforting him.

 _Sorry that I had to mention that Jinyoung, but it is our last hope for you guys to get together,_ thought Mark.

Jinyoung then came to the room wearing the blouse Bambam picked, and a pair of black leather pants. Mark didn’t see when he left to change, too absorbed in his thoughts.

-Whoaa, Jinyoung-hyung I didn’t knew you had a pair of leather pants, said Bambam astonished.

-You look great Jinyoung, it compliments your peachy butt, he said Mark winking.

-You don’t know many things about me Bambam, said Jinyoung smirking, and thank you Mark-hyung, the omega said smoothing the fabric on his hips with his hands.

-Now let’s style your hair and we are ready to go, said Bambam excited.

Jinyoung smiled and nodded.

\------------------------------------------//////////------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack was waiting at the bar.

-Why is taking them so long? asked Jackson.

-Bambam texted me that they are on their way, said Yugyeom with a smile.

-So you think you can find your mate tonight, hyung? asked Youngjae the leader. He was wearing a large sweater and jeans; his hair was freshly dyed blond.

-I am not sure Youngjae-ah. Jaebum said drinking his whiskey. His hair was slicked back as always, and he was wearing a black shirt with the first two buttons open, and black slacks. Simple yet sexy.

-Maybe the one he is looking for is not here yet, Jackson said with a cocky smile. He was wearing a red bomber jacket, a white shirt and dark blue jeans.

Jaebum elbowed him on the ribs and threw him a glare.

That moment Mark and Bambam appeared smiling. Mark was wearing a dark blue large blouse and fitted jeans. His black hair was blow-dried. Bambam came stylish as always with wine red t-shirt and black pants. His hair was a pastel blue with an undercut and a long earring on his left ear.

-You look amazing Bamie, said Yugyeom giving him a peck on the lips.

-Don’t I look always? But thanks Gyeomie, Bambam said giving him a hug. You don’t look bad as well, he added putting his hands on his chest. Yugyeom was wearing a leather jacket with a grey blouse and black pants. His hair was blue-black, slightly wet and there was a thin black chocker on his neck.

-I have a good teacher; he winked, kissing Bambam senseless.

-Where is Jinyoung? asked Jackson Mark.

-He is talking to Jin, he will be here.

-Is he going to find us? asked Youngjae.

-Yes, I told him where we are, Mark said cuddling with Jackson.

Jaebum emptied his glass and stood up. He needed some liquid courage. Today he was going to confess to Jinyoung.

-I am going to get one more drink, does anyone need anything? he said.

-We are good JB, he said Mark smiling.

Jaebum reached the bar and ordered for a glass of whiskey, not noticing the barwoman’s flirty stare. He lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly to calm his nerves. He quitted smoking long ago, when he finished college, but when he is too stressed he smokes one cigarette to calm down. Jinyoung was the one who convinced him and helped him stop smoking. Jinyoung was there in the most happy and sad times in his life. Jaebum smiled, putting the cigarette on his mouth.

When he lifted his head he saw something that made his heart stop. Jinyoung was talking with a guy, most likely an Alpha. The Alpha was talking to him, with a smile on his face. Jinyoung was smiling at him, his hand was on the Alphas’ arm, sign that he was flirting. The outfit he wore was different from usual, and his clothing choices made Jaebum choke on his drink. He was wearing leather pants, like he used to in university. These pair of pants was driving Jaebum mad, they were showing off his strong thighs and his perky butt. He really wanted to take them off, or better, rip them off and have his way with him and when he was done, Jinyoung would be a mess under him, with glazed eyes and swollen lips.

Then, the Alpha put his mouth close to Jinyoung’s ear, and wrapped his hand on Jinyoung’s waist and Jaebum’s patience was running out. Jinyoung jolted away from him, and looked a bit offended.

The barwoman spoke, shaking her head in disappointment.

-That Alpha is doing it again as always.

Jaebum looked at her, curious.

-Doing what?

The woman blushed at Jaebum’s stare.

-When his rut is coming, he comes here, picks the most beautiful Omega, convinces him that they are meant to be, and after his rut is over, he breaks up with them, throwing them away like trash. Looks like this time he hit a jackpot. Poor omega, he looks like he really wants to find a mate, she finished sighing.

Jaebum put some bills on the counter, and squished his cigarette on the ashtray.

_He was not going to take Jinyoung, not in my watch, he thought._

-Keep the change, he told the barwoman and walked to the two. Jinyoung looked at him curiously. Jaebum gave him a smile, and grabbed his wrist.

-Jinyoungie, I was looking for you everywhere, come on, let’s go.

Jinyoung looked at him and Jaebum saw that his eyes were a bit glassy. Was he about to cry?

Jinyoung nodded his head, without saying a word.

The other Alpha chuckled.

-You have an Alpha, I see. My pack calls omegas like you sluts, no wonder you are one, he said in a mocking tone.

-Jaebum-hyung, let him be, let’s go, Jinyoung said with to Jaebum. A tear trailed on his cheek.

That was the moment that Jaebum snapped. Namjoon and Jackson had told him what happens when someone hurts the Omega you cherish, you turn into a beast. Especially, when he makes your omega cry.

In a matter of second, Jaebum had let go of Jinyoung’s wrist, grabbed the collar of the asshole of an Alpha’s shirt and lifted him up making sure their faces where inches away from each-other. From the terrified look of the asshole and Jinyoung’s gasp, he guessed that his eyes were a blazing red colour, sign that his beast mode was on.

-Is that your technique? Trying to get into Omegas’ pants and if they refuse you derogate them? My pack calls people like you trash, he said with a bone-chilling voice using the assholes’ words. The whole bar has turned silent by then, listening at the quarrel.

-Jaebum-hyung, it’s enough, he said Jinyoung sweetly, trying to calm him down.

-Let me say slowly so it can get into the thick head of yours, he growled not listening. I don’t want you near any Omega, especially MY Omega. Do I make myself clear, or do you want me to spell it to you? JB said, frowning his eyebrows.

The Alpha was trembling in fear, Jaebum was sure he was going to piss his pants.

-Y-yes Sir, he said.

-Good, the leader said letting go of his collar, making the Alpha fall to the ground. Jaebum bent his legs so he was on the same eye level with the terrified man. Now scram, I don’t want to see your ugly face ever again, he completed.

The man bolted out of the door, not looking back. The whole club started cheering and whistling at Jaebum for his bravery. The rest of the pack, rushed to them. Mark and Youngjae were next to Jinyoung in an instant.

-Jinyoung , are you alright? Are you injured? they said together.

-No, I am fine. Jaebum-hyung come right on time, said Jinyoung smiling.

-Way to go leader! said Jackson patting JB chest.

-That was so cool; the asshole was trying to piss himself, said Yugyeom astonished.

Jungkook and Jooheon approached them with Taehyung and Minhyuk.

-Thanks JB-hyung, he was flirting with Minhyuk every time we came here but I couldn’t say everything, I didn’t want to make a fuss, said Jooheon thankful.

-He was flirting with Tae too; you said that he does that a lot, so I took a picture of him and sent it to my boss. He answered to me that many lawsuits were filed against him, and they will arrest him, said Jungkook. If you could come to the police station one of these days and do a testimony to me, I would be grateful.

-It’s the least I can do Jungkook-ah, if you are going to catch him, he said Jaebum grateful.

-Oh, we will catch him, said Jungkook smiling.

Jaebum turned and looked at Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked at him. His eyes were still watery.

-Jinyoungie, I think it is time I take you home, you had a stressful day, don’t you think?

The Omega nodded, looking at the floor.

 _That not a good sign,_ Jaebum thought.

Jaebum cradled Jinyoung’s face between his hands, lifted his face and looked at into his eyes.

-Are you alright? Jaebum said and his voice seemed to awaken something inside Jinyoung.

Tears started rolling from Jinyoung’s eyes. The Alpha’s heart broke into pieces.

 _Namjoon was right, it is heartbreaking seeing your omega so venerable,_ he thought.

Jaebum pulled him in hug not saying anything. The Omega buried his face into the Alpha’s chest, sobbing.  Each sob was like a knife stubbing JB’s heart. He wrapped his hands around the Omegas waist, rocking him a little. The Omega’s scent was tingling his senses. Caramel and salt. It was so sweet and so comforting.

Mark rubbed Jinyoung’s back in a soothing manner with a sad look on his face.

-Jinyoung- hyung never cried in front of us before, said Yugyeom with a sad face, Bambam in his embrace, chest against back.

-It must have been a shock to him, Bambam added.

-Jaebum just take him home, I believe you have to stay with him, he must have been scared, said Mark.

-Sleep next to him, that bastard might give him nightmares, added Jackson a little bit upset.

-I will take your car and drive Yugyeom and Bambam to the dorms, you go with hyung, said Youngjae.

Jaebum smiled, thankful that he had such a wonderful pack.

-They are right JB-hyung, it is better if you stay with him, said Tae

-We will go now, thank you JB-ssi. If you need anything from us, just ask, said Minhyuk and the two couples left.

Mark gave JB Jinyoung’s coat and car keys and Younjae took Jaebum’s car keys. JB helped Jinyoung put his coat, the omega was a little better, he was only sniffling. The leader started to walk to the exit keeping Jinyoung to his side with an arm wrapped around his waist.

-I really wanted our plan to succeed, but not this way, said Youngjae.

The pack nodded in agreement.

\------------------------------------///////////////---------------------------------------

Jinyoung didn’t outer a word the whole ride. He was looking out the window, deep in thought. Jaebum wanted to say something to him, but he decided to wait until they get home.

After a few minutes they entered the house in complete silence, both completely lost in to their thoughts. They both hanged their coats and sat on the couch.

-Are you feeling better Jinyoungie? said Jaebum.

\- I am better now hyung said Jinyoung giving him a small smile.

-Why you could be so reckless Jinyoung? Talking with an alpha you barely know. You are an Omega ,he might have taken advantage of you I wasn’t there Jinyoungie. And that look he had given you, he said clenching his fists, it utterly disgusting, like you were a toy. You are a wonderful omega Jinyoung, you deserve the best and assholes like him make me mad.

Jinyoung put his hand on his clenched fist.

-Jaebum-hyung I am alright, there are Alphas like that in the world, he didn’t hurt me or hit me.

-If he did, he would be dead in an instant, Jaebum said without hesitation.

-Calm down tough guy, you will get wrinkles frowning like that, he said grazing his forehead with his fingers.

Jaebum looked at him intensely.

-If he didn’t hurt you, why did you cried, Jinyoung-ah?

Jinyoung pulled his fingers away and placed his hands on his lap.

-He didn’t hurt me hyung, he just spoke the truth. He said I was alone and miserable. He was right. At the beginning, I was enjoying my life as a bachelor. But now, I am in my late twenties it kind of hurts me when I open my front door and come across a dark and cold home. I don’t have a mate to come hug me and tell me how my day went, to kiss me senseless or cuddle me while we are sleeping. I am seeing all the omegas that I know moving on with their lives. Mark is going to have his second baby, Jin-hyung is pregnant, Bambam finally has Yugyeom as his mate, Younjae is moving in with his mate, my sisters are having their own homes and kids. You don’t understand how it hurts me to go see my family every holidays and see their disappointing look on their faces when I walking in alone. They are not saying anything, but they are worried about me. I am so jealous when I see my sisters cooing their children and playing with them. I really want a family, Jaebum. I want kids, I want a mate, he said, tears were again rolling down by then.

Jaebum looked at him with a pained expression. He never knew he wanted a family that much, he was always so….composed with his feelings.

-And what am I doing? I am still waiting for that guy to make a move on me, to develop feelings for me. I really appreciate that you take so good care of me Jaebum-hyung as a brother, but I think I will start looking for a mate. I am getting kind of tired, he said wiping his eyes with his fingers looking at him.

His eyes were mixed with hurt and sadness, Jaebum really wanted to hug him all night. He wanted to be the one to provide him a home and have kids. He wanted to open the front door and see Jinyoung smiling at him giving him a kiss as a greeting, make love to him at night and keep him close while they were sleeping.

Jinyoung then stood up and started walking to his room, he turned around to look Jaebum for a moment.

-You can home hyung, I really want to be alone right now. Goodnight, Jaebum-hyung.

-Wait!!I haven’t talked to you yet, he said, approaching him.

-I will not listen, I am too exhausted. You will start scolding me again and I am not in the mood. Just like a big brother.

Jaebum watched as the Omega entered his room and closed his door with a soft click. Words from the pack started to flash through his head.

_Both of you think that you see its other as brothers, but you don’t, seriously your sexual tension is driving me mad._

_Jinyoung-hyung stayed up all night to take care of you while you were sick, denying the fact that he had work due the next day, if that not love then what is it? He loves you._

_Jinyoung is going to your house when you are away, to clean it and check on Nora. The previous day he always cooks for you, so you will have a meal when you return, but he always says that you mother comes by. He only does this to you and you only._

_He has a soft spot and that soft spot is you hyung._

_One of our weekly meetings you fell asleep on the couch in quite an uncomfortable position. Jinyoung hyung ordered us to move to the smallest couch and the floor, for you to get more comfortable, moved your head to his lap and started combing you hair with a smile on his face. That smile was so soft and so different from the others he had given us. He only gives it to you._

_When you were dating Youngbae, Jinyoung was depressed. I told him to confess to you, he told me he wants you happy, even if it was another Omega and not him._

Jaebum walked to Jinyoung’s door and knocked. He was determined; he didn’t want to wait any longer.

-What do you want, hyung? said a muffled but very sad voice.

-Jinyoung open up, at least let me tell you a good night.

Jinyoung opened the door, his eyes were puffy and he hadn’t changed his pajamas.

Jaebum looked at him for a couple of minutes, to gather the courage to do the next move.

-Hyung what is… he was trying to say, only to be interrupted by a pair of lips connecting with his.

His eyes widen to the realization that Jaebum was kissing him. He felt a pair of arms circling his waist, pushing his body against the others. The kiss was slow and soft, so soft. Jinyoung closed his eyes to savor the moment, putting his hands around JB’s neck. The leader scent was engulfing his senses making him dizzy. Jaebum’s tongue licked his bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth, the kiss became more heated. The Omega opened his mouth without hesitation and a battle between their tongues started, making the Omega moan and the Alpha to let out a possessive growl.

Jinyoung’s senses started to resurface; he didn’t know why they were kissing. Was it a kiss of pity? He pulled back, a loud smack was heard across the room and he didn’t know they were kissing that hard. A blush spread through his cheeks, making the Alpha smirk to him.

-Hyung-gg wh-hat are you ddoing? asked Jinyoung, trying to escape from Jaebum embrace, it was no use, the Alpha’s grip was too strong.

-Jinyoungie do you still think, after this kiss, that I see you as a brother? said Jaebum, their chest were colliding.

-Whaatt? said dumbfounded.

-I don’t see you as a brother, I see you as a very attractive Omega, a possible mate. I am not joking, my feelings are not joking. I am not looking anyone else but you. What I said to that asshole was half true, I want you to be my mate, I want to claim you, to make you mine. I want you to walk around with my mark in your neck, to show the other Alphas that you are taken.

Jinyoung looked at him trying to find a lie between his words, but Jaebum’s eyes looked him, they were so sincere.

-Are you sure? he said. He didn’t want his heart broken, couldn’t believe that their feelings were mutual.

Jaebum looked at him with a serious look on his face He let go of his waist. Jinyoung bowed his head down, trying to hide the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

_So it was a pity kiss, hopes for nothing._

He felt two hands cradling his cheeks, urging him to lift his face. When he did, pair of dark eyes looked at him hard.

-There you are again, making assumptions, thinking of the worst even if I didn’t say anything, his thumbs brushing away the Omega’s tears. Jaebum gave him a peck on the lips, making him melt to the touch.

-I am in love with you Park Jinyoung, I am so sorry it took me so long to confess, so long to see that you have feelings for me. Fuck, I was so blind to realize that the omega that I want is you. If you would like to find another mate, it’s fine, but that won’t stop me from chasing you, and courting you. Today when I saw you with that Alpha, I became mad, furious of myself that I had such a beautiful and kind omega right under my nose and I kept thinking that you think of me as a pack member. From now on I will show you every day how much you mean to me, I promise, if you let me become yours.

Jinyoung put his head on Jaebum’s chest, sobbing harder. Jaebum started petting his hair.

-It took you so fucking long, you pabo, he said with a muffled voice, his face been buried to JB’s shirt.

-So...is that a yes?

Jinyoung chuckled nodding, lifting his face to look at him. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and run his fingers though his nape.

-Even if you asked me ten years later, it would still be a yes.

Jaebum gave him a bright smile, knocking Jinyoung’s breath away.

Jinyoung closed the distance between them, giving him a soft kiss and Jaebum growled low in appreciation.

\----------------------------------------//////-----------------------------------------------

After a heated make out session, they found themselves on Jinyoung’s bed kissing, Jaebum on top of Jinyoung, roaming the Omega’s body with his hands like he couldn’t get enough of him. Jinyoung pulled away for a moment their breath was labored.

-Wait Jaebum, he said with a broken voice but couldn’t form more words, only moans because Jaebum was attacking his neck, licking his expanse of it, giving small bites.

-I will not wait any longer, he said whispering to his ear, his breath sending shivers down Jinyoung’s spine.

Jaebum started biting his collarbone harshly, making sure to leave marks. Jinyoung turned them around, laying on top of Jaebum attacking the Alpha’s lips hard. JB responded in kind, putting his hands on the peachy butt, giving him a squeeze, making the Omega whimper.

This seemed to break the dominant’s resolve as he turned them around again and started shading the Omega’s clothes. When the last article of clothing hit the floor, Jaebum attacked the Omega’s nipples giving them kittenish lips and hard sucks contrasting between hard and soft, driving Jinyoung crazy, and dragged his lips down Jinyoung’s body slowly while caressing his nipples with his thumbs. When he reached his dick, he gave the crown a kiss and started kissing his length making the Omega whisper his name.

Jaebum opened his mouth and started sucking the Omega’s dick, licking the slit slowly.

Jinyoung screamed in pleasure, threading the Alpha’s hair with his fingers, grasping them a little harder every time JB sucked harder.

-You are driving me crazy, I am gonna come if you continue like that, Alpha, said Jinyoung in ragged breaths.

The Alpha let go of his dick, and stood, kneeling on the bed. He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, never breaking eye contact. He threw his shirt on the floor revealing his abs and that mouthwatering V-line, making Jinyoung lick his lips. JB smirked crawling to him, stopping when their faces where inches away from each other.

-Don’t worry, you can come as much as you want, he purred. After I am done with you, you won’t be able to sit down properly and your voice is gonna be quite sore from screaming my name.

The Omega gave him a sexy smile. His eyes had turned a grayish blue, sign that he was aroused by his words.

-You have to try harder, I am still talking just fine, he answered. The Alpha’s eyes had become a blazing red from his words.

 _You little vixen_ , the Alpha thought.

-You are playing with fire, Jinyoung, he growled.

-I don’t know how to play with fire, but I love playing with you, hyung, he purred.

JB gave him a passionate kiss as an answer, caressing his sides and then faced the Omegas dick, took it in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

After a few seconds, Jinyoung came, Jaebum didn’t let go of his cock, swallowing everything, licking his lips afterwards.

The Omega pushed JB to lay down on the bed and started licking his abs and V-line, making the other pant . Then he took of his pants and boxers and grabbed his cock, moving his hand up and down, stroking it slowly.

-Fuck Jinyoung, said the Alpha looking at him.

Jinyoung took his dick on his mouth and sucked him hard. He swallowed until where he could reach and put his hand on the base of his cock moving it along with his sucks.

Jaebum’s eyes rolled with pleasure, savoring the feeling of Jinyoung’s mouth and lips on his cock.

After two minutes the Alpha came, his whole body spamming with pleasure.

-You are breaking my resolve, Jinyoungie, he said, his eyes burning with desire. He sat up and pulled Jinyoung to sit on his lap. The Omega bit his bottom lip, making his growl.

-That’s the point hyung, he said smiling.

-Lube and condoms?

-In the drawer.

Jaebum retrieve them quickly, never letting go of Jinyoung, the drawer wasn’t that far.

He took the lube, opened the cup and put some on his fingers. After coating them enough, he inserting two in Jinyoung’s hole, prepping him. The Omega pulled his head back from pleasure, revealing the expanse of his neck for Jaebum to lick. When Jinyoung got used to the feeling he inserted another one, moving them in and out. After a few minutes, Jinyoung let out a loud moan, sign that he found his prostate. JB thrust his fingers harder, hitting the prostate each time.

When he sensed that the other was ready to come, he pulled his fingers out. Before Jinyoung was about complain, he put a condom , lubed up his dick and thrusted inside ,all the way in, making  Jinyoung hiss.

-Shit Jinyoungie, I have already prepped you and you are still so tight, he said gritting his teeth, trying not to come too early.

-You are so big hyung, Jinyoung purred next to his ear, and it’s been so long. Now move.

Responding to the Omega’s command, he started a deep and hard pace, hitting the prostate with dead accuracy making Jinyoung scream his name again and again.

-You like that, Jinyoung? he asked with a grin on his face.

Jinyoung nodded, not able to speak , whimpers coming out if his mouth.

-Damn, you look so cute right now, even if you have a dick up in your ass.

-Sh-huttt up hyung, the Omega whispered, attacking his lips.

The Alpha groaned in appreciation and smacked his ass. Jinyoung let out a breathless moan between their lips but didn’t stop kissing him.

When he pulled away, he looked so broken by pleasure, his blue eyes were sparkling.

-Alpha… I am gonna come, he said panting, his cock was leaking precum.

Jaebum pushed Jinyoung to lie down on his back, him on top and started thrusting even deeper inside Jinyoung due to the new position. He realized he was on the edge himself so he took the Omega’s cock in his hand and started stroking along his thrusts.

The Omega came, arching his back with a loud shout. He stared as the Alpha came too, growling low with his eyes closed, head pulled back, a sight reserved for his eyes only. Then, he collapsed on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Jinyoung started combing his hair in a soothing manner, kissing the top of the others head, outer bliss. The other lifted his head and gave the Omega a passionate kiss on the lips, content.

When Jaebum pulled up, Jinyoung was looking at him with the softest smile he has ever seen, full of love.

-Jinyoungie?

-Hmm?

-I want to mark you, would you like to become my eternal mate? he said stoking the Omega’s cheek with his hand.

Jinyoung gave him a slow kiss as an answer.

-Yes Alpha, I will become yours. I love you.

Jaebum wasted no time biting Jinyoung’s neck, making the Omega his.

-I love you too, Jinyoung.

The rest of the night was filled with countless rounds of sex and declarations of love.

\----------------------------------------/////////-------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Mark and Jackson opened Jinyoung’s front door. Jinyoung had given the entire pack a key, in case they wanted something or it was an emergency. Jackson and Mark have left countless messages on JB and Jinyoung’s phones but none answered. They both started getting worried thinking that those two might got into a serious fight and have turned off their phones to stay alone. When they got in, the house was quiet.

-Baby, the leader’s coat is still here, Jackson said pointing at the hanger.

-Their phones are on the coffee table too, that’s why they didn’t listen to them. But why did they leave them here and where are they?

Jackson didn’t answer the question; instead he rushed to Jinyoung’s corridor and stopped in front of Jinyoung’s bedroom.

-The door isn’t fully closed, that’s weird, Jinyoung always closes the door when he goes to sleep, said Mark who followed him.

Jackson opened the door slowly, having a guess of what happened. When they entered the door they stopped in their tracks, covering their mouths not to gasp out loud.

They found Jaebum and Jinyoung together in the bed, hugging each other while they were sleeping. Jinyoung had placed his head on Jaebum’s chest and his hand was wrapped around the others waist. Jaebum’s hand was wrapped around the Omega’s shoulders and his cheek was on Jinyoung’s hair. The leader was smiling on his sleep. The bed sheets were up to their waist, clothes were scattered to the floor so the shocked couple guessed they were naked.

-Gaga do you see, what I see? Mark whispered when he came back to his senses.

-They fucked!! Jackson whispered-shouted back. Finally!!

Mark hit him lightly on the shoulder, signing him to be quieter.

-But did they become mates? he asked his husband.

Jackson tiptoed next to the bed and looked at Jinyoung’s neck. There, he could see clearly a fresh bite mark. Jackson gave his mate a big smile and nodded his head enthusiastically. Mark sighed, relieved  with a smile on his face.

\-----------------------------------------////////////----------------------------------------

When Jinyoung opened his eyes, he thought that last night was a dream, a beautiful fantasy. Then he felt a thumb caressing his shoulder blade and he smiled. He looked up and found a familiar pair of eyes looking at him as well. Jaebum gave him a peck, smiling to him.

-Good morning, Jinyoung said yawning.

-More like good afternoon, it’s five o’clock.

-That late? Jinyoung said with wide eyes.

-Well, we had a long night and morning so we slept like the dead, his mate answered with a smirk.

Jinyoung’s cheeks turned pink recalling the last night’s and morning’s events and buried his face in Jaebum’s chest. The Alpha chuckled and cooed at his mate’s antics.

A pair of stomachs started growling then, breaking the beautiful moment.

-I think it is time to make something to eat, Jaebum said pecking Jinyoung’s lips.

He stood up, already wearing his boxers and sweatpants. Jinyoung sat on the bed, trying not to moan out loud from the pain that shot on his back. He saw that he was wearing a fresh pair of boxers and JB’s night shirt.

-Are you ok Jinyoungie? asked Jaebum worried.

-I am fine, a little sore.. said the Omega smiling.

Jaebum lift him up and carried him bridal style to the kitchen ,not listening to Jinyoung’s protest to let him down. The moment he sat Jinyoung on the chair he saw pain passing through the others eyes.

\- I will do the cooking today and you will have some painkillers after eating. No complaining.

There, on the kitchen table, were bags filled with takeout food and a smaller bag. The couple looked at each other in wonder.Jinyoung pulled a note out of one bag and read it.

_Dear Jinyoung and Jaebum,_

_We came to return JB’s keys only to find out you two sleeping soundly. We didn’t want to wake you up, you must be tired from yesterday’s activities ;-) ._

_We ordered take out since you would be too busy to cook, our treat._

_The pack is expecting you at our usual pub, 10 o’clock in the evening  to celebrate you becoming mates. Don’t be late._

_Congratulations!!_

_Mark and Jackson_

_P.S The small bag has a little gift from Jackson for Jaebum. Have fun!_

-Mark and Jackson came while we were sleeping. They are saying that we are going to meet at our pub at 10 to celebrate us becoming mates. The small bag is a gift from Jackson to you, Jinyoung said blushing.

Jaebum took the small bag, arching his eyebrows curiously and choked when he saw what’s inside, with a small blush.

-What’s inside? the Omega asked.

-Condoms, JB answered.

-I am going to kill them, Jinyoung said, his cheeks becoming red.

-Well we did run out of condoms, the leader said pulling his mate of the chair, hugging him.

Jinyoung put his hand on his mate’s chest, smiling, mirroring Jaebum’s smile.

-What’s on your mind, Alpha? he purred.

-I was thinking of eating first and then testing Jackson’s gift, Jaebum said kissing his neck.

-Why not the other way around? the Omega said biting his mate’s ear.

The Alpha lifted his mate up, sitting him on the table, placing himself between Jinyoung’s tights.

-Aren’t we going to the bedroom? Jinyoung said arching his eyebrow.

-Bedroom is too far, the leader said sucking his neck. He released his neck and looked at him.

-I love you, Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled, joining their foreheads.

-I love you too, Im Jaebum.

In the end they went to the pub pretty late, with swollen lips and joining hands, not caring about the glaring and teasing stares their pack gave them.

                                                  The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for reading until the end, even if it's so long. T-T  
> It was suppose to be shorter,but oh well it happens all the time...  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I believe I will stop making as I am writing.  
> Maybe I will right a short sequel, maybe JB and Jinyoung wanting a baby?  
> A spin-off with the other couples?  
> I have no idea..  
> Until then kisses :-*
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


End file.
